eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4840 (18 April 2014)
Mick wants to wash the bar towels but someone’s put sheets in the machine. Mick confides to Linda that Lee was planning to go AWOL. Mick warns Stan not to try and turn the family against him, Stan maintains he wants to do better for the grandkids than he did for Mick. Linda mollycoddles Lee. Mick and Tina realise the sheets were Stan’s; he claims Lady Di threw up on them but they conclude he’s wet the bed. Mick asks why Lee went to Stan when he was planning to run away; Lee says he didn’t want to let Mick down and Mick assures him he never could. Mick tells Lee he can talk to Linda, she’s his mum. Lee counters, Stan’s Mick’s dad. Awkward, Mick tries to talk to Stan about the sheets, but soon gives up. After Lee reminds him that he’s going back to the army because Mick taught him to do what’s right, Mick collects some clean pyjamas from Stan’s. Stan’s humiliated when he realises there’s a plastic sheet on his bed and decides to go home. Mick drives him home and Stan won’t let Mick help him inside. Later, there’s a knock at Stan’s door. Stan presumes it’s Mick but it’s actually Dean on the doorstep – insistent Stan has to hide him… Lucy and Lauren prepare for their open day; they’ve got one week to let the flats. Lucy stops Lauren raiding her jewellery box. Ian wants everyone at the restaurant for a family portrait and is dismissive when Lucy claims she can’t drop everything. Ian wants Denise and Jane in the photo but Cindy’s comment that it’ll look like he has two wives plays on his mind. Denise’s angry when she overhears Ian talking to Peter about asking her to step out. When Cindy defends Denise, Ian suggests she shouldn’t be in the photo either. Meanwhile, Lucy complains to Max about Ian. After Max tries to kiss Lucy, they argue and, when Max tries to stop her leaving, Lucy falls, cutting her head. Lucy refuses to go to hospital; Max apologises for crowding her and tells her to cut Ian some slack. Lucy arrives at the restaurant for the photo and realises only Jane and Ian are there. Lucy finds Cindy and talks to her kindly, they discuss their mum and Cindy’s baby. At the restaurant Ian’s about to send the photographer away when Lucy arrives with Peter, Cindy and Bobby in tow. Lucy takes a selfie of herself with Bobby and Peter and then one with Ian, suggesting he gets his eyes tested when he struggles to see the picture. Ian, Lucy and Bobby persuade Jane to be in the portrait. Later, Ian thanks Lucy for putting her business before his. Annoyed, Lucy nicks his credit card. Bianca points out a woman in a wheelchair to Kat, worried she’s from the council. When the woman comes over to their stall Kat and Bianca boast that their wares aren’t tat like you get in Spring Lane. Aleks reveals the outcome of the market merger will be revealed that evening in the Community Centre. After discovering the Spring Laners already know the decision, the traders confront Aleks in the pub. Everyone’s thrilled when he reveals the merged market will be on the Bridge Street site. Les Coker and wife Pam appraise the market. Pam’s worried that there’s already a flower stall but Les reckons people will always come to Pam’s Flowers. Despite the fact his undertaker’s premises are subject to a compulsory purchase order, Les’ cheerful – pointing to the boarded up charity shop he tells Pam they’re moving to Turpin Road Alfie checks with Aleks that their arrangement still stands; Aleks insists he wants double. Some Spring Lane traders arrive, including the woman in the wheelchair, Donna. To Kat and Bianca’s dismay, Donna reveals she too sells womenswear. Ronnie ignores a call from Charlie. Ronnie argues with Roxy about men. Roxy’s having doubts about buying the house with Ronnie. Lola’s awkward around Ronnie. Ronnie invites Lola and Billy for dinner; Lola wants to refuse but Billy insists they’ll be there. Cast ;Lucy Beale..................................................................Hetti Bywater ;Ian Beale.................................................................Adam Woodyatt ;Denise Fox...................................................................Diane Parish ;Jane Beale.....................................................................Laurie Brett ;Peter Beale.......................................................................Ben Hardy ;Lauren Branning..................................................Jacqueline Jossa ;Max Branning..................................................................Jake Wood ;Whitney Dean...........................................................Shona McGarty ;Lee Carter........................................................Danny-Boy Hatchard ;Johnny Carter...................................................................Sam Strike ;Nancy Carter.....................................................................Maddy Hill ;Linda Carter...................................................................Kellie Bright ;Mick Carter......................................................................Danny Dyer ;Stan Carter...................................................................Timothy West ;Alfie Moon.....................................................................Shane Richie ;Aleks Shirovs..........................................................Kristian Kiehling ;Jake Stone.....................................................................Jamie Lomas ;Charlie Cotton............................................................Declan Bennett ;Ronnie Mitchell....................................................Samantha Womack ;Lola Pearce.................................................................Danielle Harold ;Phil Mitchell..............................................................Steve McFadden ;Billy Mitchell.................................................................Perry Fenwick ;Jay Brown.................................................................Jamie Borthwick ;Arthur 'Fatboy' Chubb................................................Ricky Norwood ;Dexter Hartman....................................................................Khali Best ;Tamwar Masood..............................................................Himesh Patel ;Masood Ahmed................................................................Nitin Ganatra ;David Wicks..................................................................Michael French ;Terry Spraggan...............................................................Terry Alderton ;Cindy Williams....................................................................Mimi Keene ;Bobby Beale......................................................................Rory Stroud ;Libby Fox......................................................................Belinda Owusu Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes